


Playmates

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Peggy arrives home to find Daniel singing.





	Playmates

**Author's Note:**

> When I was little, my mom use to sing “Playmates” to me. I always thought it was a kids’ song her mother taught her. When I discovered The Puppini Sisters 2008 cover, I learned it was a big band song and her father sang it to her (his only daughter). The Kay Kyser version came out in 1940.  
> https://genius.com/Kay-kyser-playmates-lyrics  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sqzP_-pX7yg

As Peggy unlocks the front door to what has gone from “Daniel’s house” to “our home”, big band music floats through the air. Daniel must be feeling better. He had worked from home that day because his leg was giving him trouble. She recognizes the song as Kay Kyser’s version of “Playmates” and finds Daniel in the kitchen, his back to her as he washes dishes. He taps his left foot to the music and starts to sing along. 

“She couldn't come out and play  
It was a sunny day  
With tearful eye, she breathed a sigh  
And I could hear her say

I'm sorry, playmate  
I cannot play with you  
My dollies have the flu”

When he gets to the “boo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo” after “flu”, he shakes his arse from side to side. Peggy can stay silent no longer and a giggle escapes her lips. He turns to her with a smile. 

“How long have you been standing there?,” he asks as he grabs his crutch and walks to her. 

“Long enough to enjoy the song and dance. How is your leg?”

“It’s calmed down. I think it helped keeping the prosthetic off for most of the day.” He slips his free hand around her waist. 

“That’s good because I wanted to see if my playmate wanted to come out and play. Would be a shame if his dollies had the flu.” She lowers her head and begins placing kisses along his jawline. 

“Hmmmmm. Luckily, his dollies are feeling a lot better. But how about instead of going out to play, we stay in and play?”

She pulls back slightly and ponders the idea for a moment. “Yes, I think that is an excellent idea. Come along, playmate.” She grabs his hand and leads him down the hall to their room, humming “Playmates” as she goes.


End file.
